


Bath Time

by ChibiStarr



Category: Den lengste reisen | The Longest Journey
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 15:21:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4440986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiStarr/pseuds/ChibiStarr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kian gets annoyed at Likho not washing himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bath Time

Kian could smell the Dolmari’s dirtiness from across the room.

And it made his eye _twitch._ He had grown more accustomed to not having any running water and frequent baths since he had come to Marcuria about a year ago, but he still tried whenever he could to at least clean himself off. A wet cloth wiped across his body, the occasional lucky bar of soap added to it. If anything to clean himself off from the sweat and dirt of the day, to be fresh so he would not bother anyone. Likho himself had no such concerns for others and it _bothered_ Kian, to the point of insanity as his nose was filled with the scent of the man that was everywhere.

And he hated it, it made him want to climb the walls and grab Likho and pin him down and—clean him. Yes, scrub him head to toe and listen to him screech and continue on because Goddess help him he was about to die of embarrassment just being around his ally. No one in their right mind, no one who even cared about themselves would dare be seen in such a state, not in Azadir. Filthy Dolmari. No, it was probably just a Likho thing, not a Dolmari thing. Not even those he fought against had been so careless, in fact a great deal of them had been elegant, their hair meticulously oiled and braided and beaded. Yes, definitely a Likho thing.

Not for much longer.

He was not an assertive man, not when his society was based upon men obeying women and thus never really showing their dominance. So Likho never expected Kian to step forward with anything close to command and grab him. Really for a hardened warrior with a special hatred for the Apostle it was surprisingly easy to catch Likho off guard. At first his fought but when Kian started stripping off his clothes he laughed, thinking he knew the other’s game and mocking him for being lustful and passionate, so unlike his people and their reserved nature.

But when Kian took control, pinning him down easily in a show of force and _washing_ him with a soapy wet cloth—oh how the laughter turned into yells of outrage. Kian ignored it all, he would get the Dolmari _clean_ even if he had to tied him up and forced him to bathe, scrubbing the sweaty, bloodied and dirtied (was he in a fight?) blue skin with a vengeance until the smell of his body was replaced with the soft scents of oatmeal and olives. A special soap from Azadir that he had managed to procure from one off their warehouses. Wherever they went the Azadi took their bathing habits with them.

Of course he would pay for it later but he would gladly do so if Likho was clean. Even if he was currently being glared at from a thrashing face, covered with suds and his hair splayed out across the floor in strands as white as the soap. Kian would not let him use his hands, having pinned them to the floor using his knees, and he would wash them anyway. But ah, finally, a clean Likho at last. Perhaps the Dolmari would learn to like it when he realized how much better it was being clean! A bucket full of water being dumped over him finished the job and for the hundredth time Kian thanked the Enclave for having a wonderful drainage system on the floors, thanks to its location.

He didn’t have long to dwell on it before the enraged Likho slipped free and lunged for him. Before slipping on the floor and nearly falling on his face.


End file.
